robocraft_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Brenn
Brenn's Character Page Yup, it's me, Brenn. I'm a former mercenary, now dedicated to... Well, actually, I'm not sure. Keeping the universe safe, I suppose? I'm very tech-based, and almost all of my items I have designed/prototyped myself. I'm good at research & development stuff. Stats Key Points The WarpDrive series A device which can be used to create controlled wormholes. As opposed to "conventional," or even the Vectorium-based warp drives, jumps from these wormholes are completely untraceable. There are currently 5 iterations of this technology. Version 1: Tunnels a hole through the fabric of space, creating a wormhole. The output end of the wormhole can vary in location from the target, and the carrying capacity of the wormhole is rather small. A device of this iteration was given to ShockHerman in the first Primus thread. Completely outdated. Version 2: A more refined version of version 1--More controllable, and much more stable. Version 3: A particle-transport plane. This is the first version to be visible to the naked eye, appearing as a large, glowing rectangle. Particles hitting one plane also exist at the other plane, allowing for movement between the two, due to quirks (or should I say "quarks") in the behavior of quantum mechanics. Version 4, aka "Gateways": Almost a cross between versions 1 and 3. This iteration functions by pulling together the fabric at the initial position, and the target, such that they are essentially the same place; when the gateway closes, the fabric stretches back. Appearance is similar to that of a V3 gateway, but V4 gateways are transparent. It has the side effect of slicing through anything that is at either end of where the gateway opens. Version 5, aka "Rifts": Inducing a flux in the matter of an object can cause it to shift to a place outside of the universe. Once there (and staying there for any substantial length of time would, suffice it to say, be very bad), a parallel flux can send the object to anywhere in the universe. Appearance is typically a fade-out, fade-in effect. Very power-hungry. The most-up-to-date WarpDrive device I have created supports the functionality to travel by both "Gateways" and "Rifts," and has dropped support for V3, as it was discovered that V3 and below could cause lasting disturbances in space-time. The scepter/staff Originally, the creation of this item was to have a (more or less) handheld version of the WarpDrive. The staff stands about 4 feet (1.35-ish meters) tall, and about 4 inches thick. It is topped with a large crystal, which is required as the focus for the WarpDrive. The crystal itself is somewhat similar to manatite--It is the staff's internal battery, which can store an immense amount of energy (although using the warping capabilities of it use energy quite quickly). I have improved it since the first prototype, and it can now use the energy to do things other than control gateways/rifts, for example, creating fire and lightning, as well as things I call "flecks." Flecks are a physical manifestation of the energy stored inside the crystal, somewhere between mass and energy. When the energy stored inside is going to be used for things such as creating fire, or other such "physical" phenomenon, the crystal ejects raw energy, which coalesces into flecks, and is then re-absorbed. The sword The sword is a complementary piece of equipment to the staff; in fact, the staff doubles as the sheath for the sword. The sword has similar capabilities as the staff, though on a much smaller scale, due to the fact that, to in corporate it into the blade, the crystal in the sword is actually in multiple fragments. The blade itself is made of an incredibly durable alloy, and won't dull... It also works as a fully functioning sword (length, sharpness, structural integrity), because why not? The ship As a former space mercenary, I need some sort of high-tech spaceship, right? Well, I do. Complete with a larger version of the staff's WarpDrive, though on the ship the functionality is limited to only warping; however, on this version I have optimized the V4 gateways, so that they take much less energy... And, sadly, the optimizations forced me to remove the non-travel functionality. This ship is equipped with state-of-the-art ion thrusters (one of the few parts I didn't assemble myself), retractable solar panels for emergency recharging, a highly durable, highly heat resistant outer layer of armor. As for weapons: lasers (several different types), thermo-seeking energy bursts (those were a nightmare to get working), long-distance homing missiles, and several open slots to swap in and out equipment from my space station, which leads me into... The space station Initially created as just a large floating warehouse for food production, my use of this has expanded a lot. It is equipped with all sorts of defensive measures, and contains many different rooms/"modules," forefront among them a fully functioning research and development lab. There's an AI, not quite a supercomputer, but relatively close, that runs it all. The PowerSuit Most of it is really just a strong, light alloy attached to black fabric underneath. No special warp abilities on its own; it's just good armor. The helmet, on the other hand, is a whole lot more complicated. Night vision, anti-psionic capabilities, a mini computer, and the ability to harness energy from the staff and/or sword to augment the suit, namely that any fast-approaching objects (i.e. bullets) trigger the helmet to automatically direct the formation of a gateway, in order to intercept the bullet and send it in a different direction, say... Back at the sender? Other items Gravity Belt (from Clash 1) * Plasma arc gun (also from Clash 1) * Large ball of precious metals/gems, valued at over 20billion GC. (Also from Clash 1) * Manatite crystal * Several undisclosed artifacts. Category:Characters Category:Humans